Prostituto, el mejor empleo
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: Es el trabajo que nadie quiere tener, pero para otros es la única forma de poder vivir. Para fortuna de Aoba, su trabajo deja de ser una pesadilla de sus sueños cuando nuevos clientes soliciten sus servicios para darle algunos minutos de felicidad. Todos x Aoba.


**¡Hi~! Vuelvo después de 1 año & medio con inactividad. Y estaba vez regreso con este loco fic *u* Antes que nada, voy aclarando que vi en Youtube el videojuego con sub –Ruta de Noiz plz– que al Anime, así que la adaptación al Anime para mí fue como Asdsdsd (?). Aunque estoy decepcionada que no será Yaoi, al menos tiene Fanservice… Y maldito Noiz con su maldito beso *-* Lo bueno que era Shipper de ellos –No se nota por la foto de perfil– uvu No suelo poner advertencias, pero como estoy prácticamente basada en el videojuego –Y en mis locas ideas– será necesario para evitar accidentes & que me culpen de algo. Las palabras que están en **_**cursiva **_**durante el fic, son pensamientos.**

_**Advertencias:**_ - **Spoiler de las Rutas: Noiz, Koujaku, Ren, Virus & Trip, Mink, Clear del videojuego… En pocas palabras, spoiler de todo el juego xD.  
- Mucho pero MUCHO spoiler de la vida de Aoba –Contare sobre sus padres & hermano… Y quizá de la abuela (?)–.  
- Sera un Todos x Aoba… Eso implica que ignoren mi sensual foto de Noiz x Aoba. Y no, aunque quiera no habrá preferencia hacia nadie, Aoba va a querer a todos (?).  
- Habrá Lemon, MUCHO Lemon así que si no te gusta… No sé cómo le hiciste para terminar el juego (?) Ahque.  
- Este es el prologo será más que nada explicación de la situación y en lo que consiste, así que no habrá Lemon  
- La mayoría de las cosas del trabajo de Strippers & prostitutos me lo estoy inventando yo, asi que no se crean todo.  
–En el primer capítulo quizá si– y será muy aburrido, así que solo tengan un poquito de paciencia. Como dije anteriormente, el fic se basa en el juego… Y si se me da la gana algo del Anime… Pero eso significa que varias cosas que escriba aquí serán ciertas –Spoiler Everywhere (?)–.  
****- Vuelvo a repetir, si no has juego el juego… O te lo descargas & juegas la/s ruta/s que quiera/s o lo haces a mi modo, mirarlas por Youtube para que al menos sepas de que va el asunto y no te de tanto spoiler. Eso o vayan a Wiki xD**

**Próximamente subiré un fic de Naruto de ItaDei *n* Era para un reto & el hijo de su mama no quiso subirse a Fanfiction, luego se borro y tuve que volverlo a escribir con algunos cambios, por si alguien le interesaba xD Como sea, habrá más aclaraciones en las notas finales c': –Si, aun no se libran de mi–.**

* * *

No estaba orgulloso de tu trabajo. Pero por favor, era Aoba Seragaki, el no tenía nada de que sentirse orgulloso.

Tomo suficiente oxigeno antes de abrir las puertas del infierno. Pero para otros era el paraíso.

Definitivamente era su infierno.

De manera lenta y cansada soltó todo el aire que había tomado, quería huir, pero no debía, no podía. Alzo sus manos encaminándolas a la perilla plateada que brillaba por la luz del sol. Sin más decidió entrar en aquella prisión que cada segundo le quitaba su libertad.

Miro a su alrededor, había una gran barra para los licores, atrás de ella miles de cervezas y vinos caros estaban en la vista, pues solo vendían licor de la mejor calidad, más allá unas sillas altas para la barra de color violeta casi cruzando lo negro algunas se notaban rasgadas por los daños y el poco cuidado.

A unos pasos se encontraban varios sillones azulados agrupados, acompañados por una pequeña mesa marrón para cada grupo de sillones algunas se notaban manchas de vinos. Todos estos repartidos por el lugar.

En el fondo, se miraba una pasarela para los strippers con focos apagados, cuando prendieran llenarían el lugar de miles de colores, pero no le agradaban cuando iluminaban el lugar.

La pasarela era grande y larga **(No mal piensen…)**, lo suficientemente alta para que el publico necesitara una gran fuerza en los músculos de los brazos para poder subir. Era como una pasarela donde esas chicas hermosas de cuerpos "perfectos" usaban vestimenta llamativa y coqueta con un toque de elegancia. La diferencia era que por allí no pasaban con ese tipo de ropa, con fortuna pasaban con algo que les cubriera su trasero y miembro. Y no eran mujeres con estereotipo de "La perfección del mundo", pasaban hombres con trabajados músculos o curvas marcadas… Y algunas mujeres.

Y la diferencia más importante; No eran modelos, eran prostitutos y Strippers.

Los Strippers eran básicamente el trabajo fácil. El puesto era para los novatos, nuevos y menores de edad. Solo se desnudaban en esa pasarela, dando bailes sensuales al público, tenían permitido besar y coquetear con los presentes, pero no tenían permitido tener sexo con las personas, a menos que el stripper lo quisiera por voluntad propia. Ganaban lo que el público les aventaba.

Pero todo cambiaba cuando te volvías mayor edad, más experimentado y reconocido entre el público.

Te volvías prostituto y eso no se comparaba a ser strippers. Los prostitutos eran obligados a tener sexo con las personas que pagaban la cantidad que requería, no importaba si la persona era menor de edad, un viejo, pobre, rico, negro, enano. Mientras que tuvieran el dinero para pagar, te aceptaban. Te asignaban una habitación pequeña donde solo habitaba un sillón, algunos cuadros decorativos, un armario donde guardar juguetes sexuales que luego te meterían por la retaguardia, condones y pastillas auto conceptivas, lubricante de sabores, vestimenta, una cama y una mesa al lado de la cama donde tenía una lámpara que iluminaba un poco la habitación. Donde tendría que acostarte con todas las personas que pagaran por él. Solo podías estar sumiso si querías dinero. Lo bueno de que no pidieran de tus servicios era que no tendría que tener relaciones con personas que ni siquiera eran conocidos, lo malo era que no te daban dinero. A los prostitutos les pagaban diferente, había un secretario que tenía los nombres de todos, fotos de estos y sus "precios" para que el cliente escogiera, si cobran cien dólares, solo te darán un tercio y si tienes suerte la mitad, lo demás se lo quedan los dueños. Lo peor era que a pesar de la persona que escogieras tenia precio diferente, cobraban mas por la hora. El cliente podía tenerte hasta cuando el deseara.

El lugar abría sus puertas desde las seis de la tarde y cerraba a las siete de la mañana. Pero los prostitutos siempre trabajan. El secretario tenía un número telefónico, las personas interesadas que querían diversión tenían que llamar con treinta minutos de anticipación para que la habitación y el prostituto estén listos justo a tiempo del que el cliente llegue.

La mayoría de los trabajadores de allí lo hacían por la necesidad del maldito dinero, algunos porque no tenían con que pagar sus deudas, otros lo hacían para mantener hijos o hermanos e incluso personas menores de edad tenían que dejar su juventud atrás para ayudar a sus padres con sus enfermedades o por ser huérfanos y cuidar de sus hermanitos. Otros solo lo hacían por gusto, por alguna extraña razón les excitaba y eran escusas para tener sexo con personas pero tenían el beneficio de ganar dinero.

-Aoba-san, cada día te pones más hermoso- El nombrado salió de sus pensamientos, volteando a mirar a los pares de ojos que tenían un brillo de coquetería.

-Gracias… -Hizo una tímida reverencia tratando de ocultar el diminuto rosado de sus mejillas y orejas. Aun no se acostumbraba al alago de sus compañeros de trabajo, mas si eran los rubios del lugar, se sentía acosado por ellos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, deberías ir a tu habitación, escuche por allí que un cliente acaba de llamar por ti.- El de lentes guiño su ojo. Aoba no era tonto, sabía que si Virus y Trip tuviesen la oportunidad, ya se habrían pagado sus servicios para no dejarlo moverse de la cama.

-Cierto, si no te apresuras el viejo comenzara a gritar.- Aoba dio un ligero gracias acompañado de una reverencia, se despidió de ambos hermanos **(1)** dando pasos pesados hacia su habitación.

A diferencia de los demás, los hermanos Virus y Trip a sus eran los de seguridad. Por lo que tenía entendido no trabajan por necesidad si no por la extraña razón de placer. Placer por pelear con sujetos que eran el doble de grandes que ellos que tenían droga y alcohol hasta los poros. Disfrutaban darles una golpiza. Sabia algunas cosas sobre ellos, son muy cerrados con su vida personal, pero se sabe que antes de entrar al bar club, amaban entrar en peleas con pandillas sin necesidad, simplemente atacaban provocándolos en el proceso. Otra cosa que todos conocían de ellos era que su paga no era con dinero, sino con personas. Coqueteaban con clientes, strippers o prostitutos –Si estos accedían– y se acostaban con ellos. Habían propuesto un trió a Aoba, pero este se negó. Y Seragaki conocía un poco más que todos lo del local. Por ejemplo que a pesar de su parentesco, no compartían sangres por sus venas, eran –Según ellos– conocidos y compañeros de trabajo, pero por alguna extraña razón querían creer a los demás que si. Que Trip era originalmente pelirrojo oscuro **(2) **y por último, que Virus a pesar de su apariencia era seis años mayor que el otro **(3)**. Llegaron después de que cumpliera dieciocho, siendo un prostituto novato.

Mientras que Aoba Seragaki era un prostituto, pero lo hacía por la enfermedad de su hermano Sei** (4)**, su abuela hace remedios caseros para controlarlo, pero sus remedios también contienen ingredientes caros y no tenían como pagar sus medicinas. Sus padres **(5)** estaban en coma hace un año y no tuvo otra salida más que entrar en ese lugar. Entro a la corta edad de diecisiete años, estuvo un tiempo de stripper hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad volviéndose prostituto con buena reputación, ahora tenía veintitrés años y gracias a su trabajo y esfuerzo su hermano estaba mejor que antes, ahora no estaba en cama con una fiebre alta, nauseas, dolor estomacal y muscular, pero aun necesitaba su medicamento para no volver atrás, así que no podía renunciar –Tampoco era como si pudiera–.

Abrió la puerta negra que se encontraba al lado de la pasarela, pasando por un pasillo con paredes color fucsia. Camino a pasos lentos sin desear realmente llegar al otro extremo del pasillo donde se encontraba otra puerta. Al llegar dio un último suspiro para abrirla.

-¡Gh!- Soltó un respingo al encontrar a su jefe y al ayudante de este comiéndose ambas bocas –Al parecer sin importarles que están en el pasillo–.

Tuvo que prácticamente haber gritado pues, con su respingo ambos dejaron de intercambiar saliva enfrente de sus narices.

Su secretario, asistente, mano derecha –Y al parecer amante–, era Takahashi de apariencia joven y cabellos castaños, ojos violetas cubiertos por lentes de marco negro acompañados de un traje de tonalidad azul casi cruzando a lo negro con una cortaba roja a rayas en su cuello –Que ahora estaba sin el nudo–. A pesar de notarse joven, debía de tener como máximo treinta y algo*****.

El dueño de todo ese horrible lugar no era el típico viejo escuálido o gordo calvo, tatuajes a la vista y lentes de sol oscuras sin importar que sea de noche, un rabo verde. Se trataba de Toue Tatsuo, un hombre algo mayor, vestía siempre elegante a pesar de que se notaba mayor, aunque no pasaba de los sesenta y algo –Casi de la edad de su abuela*****–, aunque realmente nadie sabe su edad.

Bueno, al parecer no era un rabo verde pero si un pedófilo. Tenía que tener algún defecto para ser el dueño del club*****.

-Oh, Aoba-kun, me alegra verte -Takahashi decidió romper aquel silencio incomodo para el más joven, si bien pudo interrumpir en otro momento también necesitaba por asuntos de trabajo al peli azul- Tienes un nuevo cliente, llegara en unos quince minutos así que te explicare los detalles camino a tu habitación- Declaro mientras se acomodaba la cortaba sin pena ni vergüenza de lo hace minutos.

-D-de acuerdo- Aoba dirigió su tímida mirada al jefe, que lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica, al parecer a ninguno de los dos les importaba que les pillaran.

Takahashi tomo una libreta marrón que estaba en el suelo, al parecer siempre la llevaba consigo.

-Vamos, Aoba-kun- Sin esperar, el peli marrón comenzó a caminar.

-¿Eh? S-si- Quito su mirada de su superior, yendo rápidamente con el otro.

-Takahashi- Su voz sonaba fuerte, firme… Con prepotencia, sin embargo no había furia ni ira en su tono de voz- Te espero en mi oficina-

Aoba no pudo estar más incomodo, avergonzado y traumatizado en sus cortos veintitrés años.

-De acuerdo, Toue-san- ¿¡Como podía tomárselo a la ligera!?- Siento que hayas que tenido que ver eso, ha de ser algo perturbante- _No sabe cuánto…_

-No… No hay problema, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado a ver este tipo de cosas en mis compañeros de trabajo… Yo… Disculpe por intervenir…- Complacido con su respuesta, Takahashi abrió su libreta en busca de la información del nuevo cliente.

-Es raro, puesto que no pidió cosplay ni juguetes… Solo dijo que te quería ti. Parece que es nuevo en el club- El menor alzo una ceja

-¿Entonces es virgen?-

-Ni idea, no lo quiso decir, así que eso lo sabrás tú cuando llegue, si es que te lo cuenta. A pesar de ser nuevo, es raro que te haya escogido a ti, pues no eres muy barato que se diga, Aoba-kun- Dijo serenamente, como si fuese un objeto que se pueda rentar.

-Hum… Realmente no me importa con tal de que pague y no sea tan viejo- Bufo molesto, últimamente personas ya mayores pagaban por sus servicios y eso no era a su gusto.

-Por el tono de voz diría que no sobre pasa de los veintinueve, diría que tuviste suerte- Paro sus pasos al hallarse con la puerta de la habitación del prostituto- Ah, casi se me olvida, pidió de tus servicios por una hora-

-… De acuerdo…- Giro la perilla de su habitación- ¿Es todo?- El de lentes asintió- Entonces adiós- Dijo para luego cerrar la puerta.

Puso el seguro a la chapa***** para luego dirigirse a la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama, había un reloj despertador, faltaban escasos minutos para que fueran las seis de la tarde pensó que quizá hoy nadie lo solicitaría, pero al final no fue así. Al menos lo solicitaron unos cuantos minutos en el que abría el club-bar*****, así no tendría que "trabajar horas extras". Volvió a mirar el reloj en tres minutos habrían el bar, en tres minutos llegaría su cliente, en tres minutos comenzaba el infierno.

Deicidio quitarse su chaqueta, dirigiéndose al armario para dejarla. Se sentó en la cama quitándose sus zapatos y calcetines, escondiéndolos debajo de la cama. Quedando solo con su camisa larga negra y sus jeans azules, se recostó en la cama con ambos brazos estirados.

Su habitación no era diferente a las otras, la única diferencia era que el por lo menos tenía un sillón al lado del ventanal. Algo sucio y con hoyos, pero algo es algo.

Dejo de mirar a su alrededor al notar que estaban tocando la puerta, por última vez dio un vistazo al reloj alarma, el cliente perdido cinco minutos de sexo por su retraso.

_Cinco minutos menos que sufrir…_

Con ese pensamiento se levanto de la cama dispuesto a abrir la puerta. Tomo la perilla, inhalando una vez más como cuando llego al local, soltando todo el aire con lentitud.

Su maldito ámbito era suspirar cada vez que sentía que había peligro y problemas.

* * *

**Antes que nada, a pesar de que puse de prostituto a Aoba, lo amo al muy hermoso uvu Es uno de mis favoritos –Junto con Ren & Noiz–.  
¿Quién quieren que sea el cliente de Aoba? En sus reviews comenten si quieren a Koujaku, Clear, Mink, Noiz, Ren, Mizuki –Si, Mizuki también tiene derecho a tener amor-… Todos menos Virus & Trip, estos serán más adelante, como por el capitulo 5 o mas pa' allá e.e Si no hay decisión, entonces tendré que escoger yo ^^.**

**Si hay alguna duda, pueden decírmelo por MP o en sus reviews ^^. Y diré algunas aclaraciones –Las cuales contienen spoilers– & spoilers para los que gustan de ellos, como a mí. ********Los * son aclaraciones del fic & los (1) son aclaraciones con Spoilers del juego.**

_**Aclaraciones: **_***Chapa: Perilla/Manija. Con lo que abres la puerta al girarla xd.**

***No tengo idea de qué edad tiene Toue y la abuela de Aoba xD No lo han dicho ni el juego. Pero estoy segura que ya vivieron sus años de juventud (?).  
*Takahashi solo aparece en el Anime, así que tampoco hay tanta información sobre él y de su edad.  
*Toue… Si, se que dirán "¿¡Que carajos fue eso de Toue x Takahashi!?" Yo… Solo diré que Toue es un pedófilo pervertido encubierto, tenía que ponerle sabor a la cosa :'c Aparte que tampoco iba hacer un santito, como ya dije.  
*En algunos países / ciudades, por ignorantes, suelen llamarles a los "clubs", "Bares". Mientras que también existen este tipo de lugares con esa temática de acostarte con los prostitutos que encuentres –Te llevan a un especie de hotel barato–, no sé en donde, pero sé que hay... O eso creo.**

_**Spoilers:  
**_**(1) Virus & Trip aunque parezcan, no son hermanos –Fui vilmente engañada al principio TuT–.  
(2) Trip originalmente era pelirrojo oscuro, pero se lo tiño por Virus –Hay cosita ya cásense (?)–.  
(3) Si, Virus es 6 años mayor que Trip, Trip ha de tener como 20 años ****–Hasta ahora el mas joven del juego es Noiz & el tiene 19 años****– & Virus 26 años, asi que esa sera la edad en el fic.  
****(4) Sei es el que sale casi siempre con Toue, tiene el cabello negro, usa sombrero & una falda –¡SE QUE ES UNA FALDA!–, Toue lo trata como si fuera su hijo.  
(5) Haruka & Nain -¡ Hermano perdido de Pain! (?)- son los padres de Aoba… Adoptivos, pero lo son. ¿Alguien me dice si se escribe Nain o Naine? Yo le diré Nain de todas formas xD. Les digo esto porque tendrán apariciones mas adelante.**

**Alguna sugerencia o duda, o critica constructiva & un Ren para mi plz~ ¡Y no olviden votar por quien quieren que sea el cliente de Aoba!**

**Ya, les dejo de torturar, les prometo que el próximo capítulo no va a ver muchas notas –Que se que ni siquiera van a leer– & Lemon. Hasta yo me harto de escribir tanto.**

**¡Matta ne~!**


End file.
